


Turning Page

by riverroadlou



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverroadlou/pseuds/riverroadlou
Summary: Set in the 19th century, Harry Styles, a handsome and wealthy gentleman, acquires a lavish estate in Louis Tomlinson's hometown of Doncaster in the hopes of finding himself a woman to make his father proud. Prudence Tomlinson seems to be the most suitable, but her brother Louis is in the way. It's a beautiful enemies-to-lovers tale, inspired by "Pride and Prejudice."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this story for awhile, and I'm super excited to finally start it ! I've changed some of the names of characters to fit the time period as well as switched some of the ages to make the story better. Also, its based in Doncaster but the the places / houses in it are just made up.
> 
> The characters in this story do not reflect any of the people who they're based on, it is merely a work of fiction !
> 
> much love xx

**I**

The carriage ride to Doncaster was longer than Harry had expected. The bumps seemed to never end, and he was starting to grow quite nauseous. He had never been very fond of traveling; it left him alone with his thoughts for far too long. At last, the horses slowed to a trot, and Harry commanded them to stop because he knew this meant he was within walking distance.

Delicately stepping out of his carriage and into the fresh sunlight, Harry glanced around and looked at the scenery of his new home. Trees speckled the rolling hills surrounding Summerfield Manor, and a lavish pond was on full display in front of the house. Spots of color from the garden in the back were just barely visible, as well as magnificent statues that seemed bored of their spot in the grass.

Despite seeing many akin to this, Harry was still impressed with the manor.

After a brief round of the house, Harry settled himself in a cozy bench behind the grand piano in the sitting room. His fingers slid across the keys with hardly any effort, producing a simple melody that he had known for almost all of his life.

Dinnertime came with an extravagant meal that Harry thoroughly enjoyed. Excusing himself, he headed up the spiral staircase to the manor's upper level. Harry chose the last room in the long hallway, preferring its privacy. Long curtains draped over the window looking out upon the backyard gardens, letting only a sliver of light escape. The bed was perfectly made.

Harry slowly pulled off his expensive trousers and fitted linen shirt, replacing them with a long nightshirt. Exhausted from his travels, he immediately slipped into the comfortable sheets, not caring that it still early in the evening.

Tomorrow was certain to be an important day. Harry would be hosting a welcome party at Summerfield to introduce himself and meet the people of Doncaster, and hopefully, to find some suitable women to pursue. His sister Genevieve Styles, commonly referred to as Gen, would also be arriving at the house for the party and staying for several months. This was all very exciting yet stressful for Harry. It was the beginning of his life as a man, finally somewhat separated from his overbearing and demanding father.

Harry was determined not to mess it up.


End file.
